futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
Anti-spanish war
War between Authoritarian Spanish Federationball and the anti-Spanish coalition. History Beginning In 51025, Spain sent troops into the territory of Scandinavia and Poland.And in South America, the uprising began. Battle for Poland In 51025 Spanish troops attacked the territory of Poland.The Polish army gradually lost until 51028 Scandinavian bombers started bombing the Spanish soldiers until they retreated.Also, starting in 51027, the Baltic army fought on the territory of Poland with the Spaniards. Battle for Scandinavia In 51025 Spanish troops attacked the territory of United Scandinavian Unionball.March 15, 51025, the Spaniards bombed the southern part of Denmark.Scandinavian soldiers fought back to Denmark and went to Spain. The Baltic planes also helped them.51029, Scandinavia won the battle for Scandinavia. Battle in the atlantic ocean In 51031, in the Atlantic Ocean there were ships and aircraft carriers of Spain and the anti-Spanish coalition.The battle in the Atlantic continued until Spain signed a surrender agreement in 51040.The largest cruisers used in this war are the Scandinavian "Monika" and the British "Britta" and the Spanish "Cap Polonio".In 51030, in Cuba, they decided to apply a new development of a military satellite firing laser beams from space. The laser satellites were successfully tested by destroying 2 aircraft carriers and 6 cruisers.The governments of the countries of the anti-Spanish coalition decided to launch rockets into space that should blow up a satellite.Having launched 10 rockets, only 1 flew only slightly damaging the target. Battle for South America In 51025 in South America, in cities, e Cusco and Rio de Janeiro, rallies were held in order to stop mass executions. Half of the protesters were sent to the mines, and the other half were shot.In 51027, an unknown middle-aged man created an organization whose center was clandestinely located in the Amazon jungle. The governments of Scandinavia, Britain and the Baltic states sent weapons and food to the rebels..In 51030, the Spanish government began to burn forests with napalm, which killed 5,800 people.During the war, the rebels were masters of disguise and could at an unexpected moment attack the enemy. Also, the rebels skillfully made traps and hid them just as skillfully.British and Scandinavian planes shot at Spanish planes and ordinary soldiers.The use of napalm by the Spaniards badly damaged the ecosystem of South America.The rebels went to the mines and killed guards and freed prisoners who joined the rebels.Cuban scientists launched another satellite into space since it is more expensive than flying into space and repairing the previous one later Greater Britain Repubulic set fire to Recife that's where it came British North Brazilball. Civil war in Greece In 51039, Greece was divided into several parts. Before that, the Greeks helped the Spaniards in attacking Poland. Spanish-British battle On March 19, 51027, the Spanish fleet began to attack the southern part of Britain.In London, a wave of crimes began due to the emergence of groups of chaosists. The haoists had good relations with Spain. The government of Spain sent gangs of weapons and money.After the capitulation of Spain, the groupings made it easier to win from lack of funds for weapons.In 51028, the Spaniards began to bomb Scotland and Ireland, dropping a nuclear bomb on Dublin Battle of Gaul In 51033, meetings began against the Spanish government. All protesters were exiled to the mines.In 51035, a rebel organization attacking concentration camps and mines appeared, freeing prisoners and killing Spanish soldiers.The rebels were supported by the army of other countries of the anti-Spanish coalition. Battle of Germany In 51033, meetings began against the Spanish government. All protesters were exiled to the mines.In 51035, a rebel organization attacking concentration camps and mines appeared, freeing prisoners and killing Spanish soldiers.The rebels were supported by the army of other countries of the anti-Spanish coalition.In 51035 polish, scandinavian and baltic troops reached Berlin, freeing Germany from the Spanish occupation. Caucasian-Scythian war African-Egyptian War In 51027, the Egyptian Empire attacked Africa. Egypt was on the side of Spain, so Africa joined the anti-Spanish coalition.The Egyptians began to occupy the central part of the African continent.When the Egyptians reached South Africa, the British bombers helped the Africans. In 51035 African troops reached Memphis. On September 8, 51035 the Egyptian Empire officially capitulated. Japanese-Zealand war In 51029, the Zeeland troops invaded the territory of the Japan kingdom. Spanish-Mexican war or war for the liberation of South America In 51030, the Spanish army attacked Mexico from South America.The Mexicans reached the northern part of Brazil, they were struck because of the Spanish chemical weapons.Spanish troops reached the border of Mexico until the troops of Scandinavia and Britain stopped them. Mexicans together with the Allied countries went to the South of South America. In 51039, South America was liberated from the Spanish occupation. War for Sentinel Island In 51031, the army of Great Zealand attacked Sentinel Island. The Zealan military set fire to the villages of the Sentinelians. The Sentinel men began defending themselves by throwing spears and stones at them.There the fleet of Britain and Japan stumbled upon the Zeelandian fleet. The war lasted 2 weeks until the coalition countries won. Kiev-Scythian war Sumerian-Egyptian War Sumerian-Mongol war Japanese-Mongol war Japanese-Zealand war British-Zealand war In 51027, the government of Great Zealand sent a navy to Australian territory. The invasion of the Spaniards in Greece In 51032 after the collapse of Greece, the Spaniards invaded the republics located on its territory.Most of them gave up without a fight. The Greek communists refused to give up and asked for help from the coalition, although they themselves did not join there.The neo-Hellenistic priesthood, on the contrary, supported the Spaniards. War in Antarctica The troops of Zeeland and Cuba began to attack the colonies of Britain and Scandinavia located in Antarctica.The British with the Scandinavians were ready for this.Scandinavian and British fighters retaliated against the Spanish fleet.The Spaniards sent to the Antarctic submarines that began to bomb the ships of the British and Scandinavians.They also sent soldiers in the British and Scandinavian colonies well prepared for the harsh climatic conditions. Mexican-Cuban war In 51027 Cuba attacked Mexico. Mexican scientists adopted the technology of laser satellites of Cuba. Mexicans launched 5 satellites in space that flew in orbit and fired a laser at Cubans and other allies of Spain.The Mexican fleet reached the capital. On May 9, 51032 Cuba officially capitulated. Mexican-Spanish war Capitulation of spain In 51040 coalition troops reached Spain. After 2 months, they reached Madrid. The dictator of Spain committed suicide, which marked the surrender. After the war After the war, the economies of many countries were in poor condition.In 51061 a monument was erected in Helsinki to those who died in the war. Members Anti-spanish coalitionball * United Scandinavian Unionball * United Baltic Statesball * Inca Rebel Armyball * Polish Kingdomball * Greater Britain Republicball * German Rebel Armyball * Gaul Rebel Armyball * Unified African Federationball * United Caucasusball * Kiev Republicball * Japan Kingdomball * Great Mongolian Khanateball(after 51030) * Third Sumerian Empireball Pro-Spain * Authoritarian Spanish Federationball * Technocratic Republic of Cubaball * Zball * Group of Chaosball * Theocratic Greeceball * Egyptian Empireball * Scythian kingdomball * Great Zealandball * Great Mongolian Khanateball(before 51030) * Neo-Hellenic Greeceball Opponents of Spain and its allies who were not part of the coalition * Sentinelese Empireball * Socialist Greek Republicball Interesting Facts * the head of the church of the New Monikaism went personally to the front, but died there. * The Inca rebels used the Incan Chakan cross from 51025 to 21030 for their organization. * Since 21030, the Inca deity Viracocha was used on the flag of the Inca Rebel Army. * Spanish scientists used STORM technology to create zombies and use them for military purposes. * In 51026, after the death of the head of the monikaist church, his 15 year old son had to be elected so that the monikaist church did not split. Gallery Category:Wars Category:Spainball